1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device provided with a plurality of processors, and a printing method of the printing device.
2. Background Technology
A printing device generates print data (ON/OFF data of dots) by conducting various kinds of image processing such as color conversion processing or halftone processing to input image data (for example, JPEG image data), and executes printing of an image. Image processing is conducted by a CPU (Central Processing Unit) of the printing device. A technology has been proposed in which a plurality of CPUs are provided in a printing device and image processing is conducted at high speed by causing the plurality of CPUs to share processing (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2009-188985 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.